Minecraft Tribes 2
Minecraft Tribes is a competitive social and strategic game made in Minecraft, similar to the CBS reality game show, Survivor. Instead of 16-20 contestants however, there were only 9 players. Contestants must build a camp, supply themselves with materials and resources and protect themselves from the elements of the Minecraft wilderness. They also must compete in challenges, for rewards such as diamonds, tools and potions, and immunity from getting voted out of the game, thus being eliminated. Once everyone in the competition is eliminated but two, the remaining players "mourn" the dead competitors by a "rite of passage" ceremony on "Memory Lane", where the souls of the eliminated competitors reside. Then, the power switches from the players to the "dead" competitors, whereas they will select who to be the winner of the competition on account of the finalists' actions in the game, and deserval to win. The finalist with the most votes from the "Tribal Jury" wins'' Minecraft 'Tribes.'' The winning prize was raised from a total of season 1's $10.00 USD to $15.00 USD in this season, and a runner-up prize of $5.00 USD was given this season. The winner ended up to be Availa, and the runner-up was CMan2717. This season, unlike the previous one, showed much more strategy and intensivity, as new players clashed against old competitors, old rivals struggled to be one step ahead of them, and new twists completely shook up the game. '''Twists New Players vs Returnees -''' 4 new players, (some inactive from last year, some actually new to the game) start playing the game to find out that they will be facing 4 players from the first season, with both tribes getting an equal opportunity at challenges. 'Hidden Immunity Idol -' Like in the game of Survivor, the Hidden Immunity Idol is a secret token found in both tribe camps that can be used once before votes are read during an Elimination Ceremony that negate any votes cast against the player, thus eliminating the player with the second highest amount of votes. '"Toughen Up Bruh" -'' Camp life is more difficult, going from Peaceful to Easy mode, players cannot use commands to their benefit and raiding is allowed once per elimination cycle. Wheel of Fate - 'Once every elimination, the eliminated player will get a chance to get a wheel spun via ''wheeldecide.com ''that will permanently determine their fate in the game with what is chosen from the wheel. Such options on the wheel are: "Food for the Tribe", "Choose someone to have an Immunity Idol", or even "Get back in the Game". '''Availa's Twist - '''An old player formerly known as Mc_Hectic, joined the game with a new name, Availa. He would then form his own tribe from himself, work for his own tribe at camp, and have to win every single Immunity Challenge until the merge to guarantee his safety in the game. 'Contestants Season 2's players consisted of 8 players, split into 2 tribes on account of their experience with the game. One tribe was made up of new players, either not playing last season or completely new to the game. The other tribe was made up of returning players from Season 1 of Minecraft Tribes. Unlike the prior season, there were no definitive tribe leaders, as the players could themselves decide whether their tribes could establish leadership roles or not. 'Tribes' The original competitors are on the table according to when they first joined the game's world. There was a player who was supposed to join, UniversalC, but couldn't due to scheduling reasons. The tribe names were derived from Latin, "Itera" meaning "again", and "Novo" meaning "new". As there was a twist, a third tribe, solely consisting of Availa was added. He named the tribe for his own preference. Throughout the duration of the game, Different tribes took strategic power, as all three tribes won had opportunities in being the powerful tribe. *Itera was expected to be the dominating tribe as they all had returning players who were used to competing in these types of challenges. Likewise, they did win the first few challenges until shortly after Availa's Twist came into play; whereas they fell into a series of losses. As a result of this, coming into the merge was only one former Itera member, CMan2717, but avoided elimination as he wasn't perceived as a threat by others, easily sliding him as a finalist earning him a 2nd place finish. *On the other hand of the spectrum, Novo was the "underdog" tribe, expected to lose many reward and immunity challenges pre-merge. Although the first few challenges made some truth out of everyone's expectation, after Availa's Twist was in effect, they started to not come in last place in challenges due to legitimate help from Availa within game rules. From there, Novo came into the merge, 3 members strong, but each member was eventually voted out as a result of strategic play by other players, not realizing that sticking together as a tribe could've helped them advance. *RPM (or Rice Patty Mafia) was an artificial tribe created from a twist on Day 1 which alllowed Availa to be on a tribe alone. Availa then went on to get 1st place in every successive challenge until the merge, painting a big threat onto him come the merge. Availa was then able to take control as he won many rewards, as he could bribe others with his rewards to join his side, slowly diminishing the powerful Novo tribe. He won every immunity challenge except for one, in which he was finally voted off, but was sent back into the game, since the Wheel of Fate saved his life by battling back in. From there, he went on to win the game. 'Season Summary' ^ = Availa won the first reward challenge, the second reward challenge was the Auction, so no one technically won. ˚ = Availa was given another chance in the game after beating a buyback challenge because the Wheel of Fate had landed on "Battle Back into the Game"